


The Price of the Truth

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: character crossing the line, reference to mental torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Batman finally gets the truth out of Tim Drake.
Series: Just another Stray AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Price of the Truth  
Part One of Three

He sighed as he dusted around the library and glanced at the current Robin as she sat reading a book. He couldn’t help but wonder what Bruce was up to. “Mistress Stephanie did Master Bruce given any explanation for why he needed the cave to himself tonight?” He had an uncertain feeling something about Bruce’s demeanor when he announced he was restricting access to the cave for the night had worried him.

“Something about confidential stuff for the Justice League, something we aren’t authorized to know,” she said looking up from her book. “The weird thing is he hasn’t been in touch with the league for a couple of weeks.” Which meant he was probably correct to worry but before he could voice any concerns the clock slid away form the wall and Tim Drake stormed out dressed as Spoiler.

“Get back here, Drake,” Master Bruce’s voice followed him out as he stepped out sporting a large bruise over one eye his cowl pulled back. “We are not done.” He felt a sense of dread and then as Tim glared around the library. “How did you over ride the lock on the clock?”

“I used Dick’s old master code the one you didn’t know about,” Tim said turning back to him. “I’d have gone out one of the other exits but I figured if Alfred was here and he should know about the shit you just pulled.” 

“It was necessary to get to the truth,” Master Bruce said. “You certainly left me no choice in the matter Stray.” He heard Stephanie gasp at that statement, he guessed Master Bruce finally had his proof.

“You sure about that Brucie after all torture isn’t the most reliable method for gaining the truth,” Tim said venomously. “I mean did Alfred and Stephanie know that you were going to knock me out when we met up to discuss what I figured out about the Red hood and trap me in a virtual environment where someone I supposedly robbed as Stray tortured Selina and other folks I cared about demanding I admit I was him.”

“Master Bruce, surely you didn’t,” he said but one look at Bruce’s face confirmed he had. “Master Bruce I am ashamed of you.” He said and meant it this was crossing a line subjecting any one to that type of torture was not something he ever thought Bruce would do.

“Oh shove it Al,” Tim said turning toward him. “We both know you’ll go right back to enabling him but he doesn’t have to worry about second guessing himself because I am Stray and this little stint as Spoiler is over with.” The look he fixed on Bruce was dark, “Because you just made it perfectly clear that I’d never be welcome back here so I’m done trying.”

“Your a criminal your not going anywhere,” Bruce said stepping forward and he felt a sense of dread this was going to go very badly. He glanced at Stephanie to see she still looked shell shocked staring back and fourth between them in horror. 

“How are you going to stop me Bruce,” Tim said turning back toward him. “Cause you have no proof of anything that you can hand over to the cops and unless you’ve got a secret prison some where you can’t stop me leaving.”

He could tell Master Bruce was going to force the issue so he stepped between them clearly shocking Bruce. “Tim, Just go,” he said and Tim nodded and turned and left. He turned back to Bruce. “You will let him go Master Bruce or I will be giving my notice.” It was the only threat he had and for a moment he thought Master Bruce might actually force him to act on on it but then he backed down. He knew there would be hell to pay later but he’d avoided the worst out come for now. 

So all that was left was to figure out how to pick up the pieces from this. He glanced at Stephanie to see her staring at Master Bruce in disappointment and he knew that the worst damage tonight had been done to their relationship. She had finally seen the ugly side of Master’s Bruce’s obsession with fighting crime and he could tell she had never expected it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Price of the Truth  
Part Two of Three

“No sign of the target,” she said into the mic as she waited perched on the roof across the street from Tim’s book shop. Batman had them staking it out again looking for Tim. She wasn’t sure how she felt after everything that happened. The confirmation that Tim had been Stray was heartbreaking but Bruce had crossed so many lines to find out. The fact he and Alfried were currently giving each other the silent treatment only made it worse.

She also didn’t know for sure how the others felt cause she hadn’t had a chance to do anything but go to school and pull her shifts watching for Tim since it happened. At least one other person had to be pissed off based on how long the shifts were but she had no idea who it was yet. “You do realize your wasting your time little birdie,” a voice said causing her to jump and she turned to see Catwoman standing behind her. “He’s already cleared out of that apartment and it’s up for sale by a broker.”

“Hello Catwoman,” she said careful to hit the mic to transmit the conversation. “Since Batman knows everything now I’m not really surprised that he ran.” She was actually comforted by the idea that Tim was gone for good this time she wasn’t sure how she’d feel if she saw him again. He’d asked for her help and her blessing to use her identity when the whole time he’d been Stray.

“I hope he does run,” Catwoman said almost to herself. “That young man has a bit of a vengeful streak and even after making such a gigantic mistake I really don’t want the Bat hurt well at least not hurt too badly,” she said as she stretched. 

“It isn’t a mistake to want to know the truth,” she said and that was the one reason she couldn’t completely condemn what Batman had done. It crossed plenty of lines but everyone had been able to see what not knowing was doing to Batman and they hadn’t stepped up so it was also their fault. 

“If he wanted the truth all he had to do was wait,” Catwoman said glaring at her. “The boy was going to tell him everything eventually since he was planning to stay as Spoiler and give up being Stray for good.” She laughed bitterly, “instead he psychologically tortured him and lost a chance to find out what the Red hood is actually up to.” 

Tim had said something similar when he burst out of the cave during that confrontation. She hadn’t given it much thought but given the trouble the Red hood was causing she felt she needed to ask. “You know what Tim supposedly figured out?” The woman in the cat suit nodded, “Then you can tell me and I can tell Batman.”

“Not happening,” Catwoman said with a snort. “If he wants to know he can come bring me a recording of himself making a genuine apology for putting someone I care about that threw virtual reality torture.” She gave her a said look then, “If he is genuinely sorry I’ll tell him and maybe some day Tim will forgive him but if he decides to be a stubborn ass then he’s on his own.”

“So your choosing your fellow criminal over me,” Batman’s voice said from behind them. She jumped but so did Catwoman she was pleased to note. “But then I shouldn’t be surprised you knew the whole time and didn’t say anything.”

“I don’t share folks real names without permission, something you should appreciate Bruce,” she said pointedly toward him. “After all I’ve known yours since before Dick was out of Short pants,” Catwoman said and there was a hint of scorn there. “You had a chance to get the boy back and bury the past but you blew it big time, but he might still come back if you genuinely apologize all your former birds seem to forgive you a lot more than I would.”

“You have information on the Red hood I want it,” Batman said apparently deciding to let Catwoman in on the fact he’d been listening in long before he got here. “I’m not playing games Selina.”

“Neither am I, you know my price and you can find me when your willing to pay it,” Catwoman said walking backwards toward the edge of the roof. “Besides now that you’re not obsessing over things perhaps you can finally figure things out for yourself.” She jumped over the edge then. She glanced at Batman to see if they should follow but he just glared at Tim’s apartment. 

“Surveillance is over for tonight head home,” he said in a tone that made it clear there was no point in asking any questions. So she nodded and left feeling even more conflicted. If Catwoman was telling the truth Tim had truly wanted to come back to them and now he probably never would.


	3. Chapter 3

The Price of the Truth  
Part Three of Three

“I have to say this out fit suits you better problem child,” he said to the cat themed thief standing across from him. He kept his voice level trying not to let his annoyance that the kid had found his current base so easily show. “I was just about to come looking for you so I’m glad you saved me the trip.”

“I heard that’s why I’m here,” the kid Stray he reminded himself said. “Since you’ve been asking about me I figured we should talk before I rob Wayne Enterprises on my way out of town.” So the problem child either suspected or knew that he had a clue who the Bat really was.

“Well before you rob Gotham’s favorite company perhaps you can tell me why the Bat is searching for you to find out what you know about me?” There was no way the kid could know who he was but based on the Bat being on the war path about him the kid knew something and that might be a problem. “I’d also like to know what you supposedly know about me?” He kept his voice light but they both knew it was a threat.

“I don’t know who you are under that hood,” Stray said almost casually. “I could probably find out but I don’t care enough to bother.” He wasn’t sure he liked how dismissive the kid was being. “But I do know what you are and what your up too.” 

“Really some how I doubt that kid,” he said careful to present nothing but confidence. Talia’s notes on this kid were definitely off. Maybe if he’d stayed Robin he’d be easier to read but there was the type of edge that only running wild in the underworld gave someone. 

“Your a victim of the Joker and you plan to kill him,” the kid said with a shrug. “Your well trained and your using this war with Black Mask to make him free him since you can’t really get to him in Arkham.” He couldn’t believe the kid had figured that much out. “I do have some advice for you though, when you see the Joker kill him quickly don’t drag it out otherwise the Bat will show up and save him just like he always does.” 

“Maybe I want the Bat there maybe I want him to watch me kill him,” he said rather recklessly. He knew it was risky but he really wanted to shock this kid to prove to him that he didn’t understand anything not really.

“Then he’ll stop you because he’ll never let anyone kill the Joker if he can stop it,” Stray said with a bitter laugh. “Even in his stories about the time he nearly did it after the Joker killed someone he cared about, it’s clear he thinks he’d have come to his senses before the doing it.” 

“Really he talked about nearly killing the Joker after his second bird died,” he said and then realized he’d slipped up. The way the helmeted face was tilted at that probably meant the kid had just clued in on something. “Whatever you think you know forget it,” he said quickly as a warning.

“Sure,” the kid said and then started to turn away before turning back. “Don’t set yourself up for disappointment just kill the joker and be done with it.” The kid started to leave again and then turned back once more to throw a card toward him. “You ever need the skills of a master thief give me a call I have cheap rates.” 

“I’ll consider it,” he said wondering if by some chance the kid had figured out who he was or not. He’d accidentally revealed that he knew what happened to the second Robin which marked him as former cape. Still most folks didn’t expect folks to come back from the dead. “I have to ask how much does he talk about the second Bird details on how he bit it are scant.” He wasn’t sure why he asked it would only increase the risk but some part of him wanted to know what Bruce said about him.

“I doubt you’d like what he had to say and honestly after being on the receiving end of his tendency to rationalize his own mistakes and rewrite history I don’t trust anything he said about the guy at all,” Stray said. “I mean I always kind of wondered how the one I watched could go so wrong but back then I respected Batman so if he said it then it had to be true.” The kid then turned and started walking toward the exit.

He didn’t bother to call him back, instead he turned and headed to begin packing up. He needed to change safe houses and get his plans back on track. He stopped and turned going back to pick up the card the kid had left. Who knows maybe when this was all over he’d call the kid and use him for a job or two. As he began to pack he wondered what would have happened if the Bat hadn’t been an ass to the kid he’d figured out enough to really derail his plans but some how the Bat had ruined any chance of the kid telling him. That was good for him but the part of him that wanted the Batman he used to idolize back seeing him fail that badly was disappointing. Especially since it implied the kid might be right about him.

The End


End file.
